marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Illuminati (Earth-616)
, Beast joined the team as asked by Professor X in his last will. The Illuminati used the Infinity Gauntlet to buy their universe more time by pushing the colliding universe back for some time, but during the process, the gems were destroyed. Captain America felt they weren't doing the right thing and decided to leave the team but before he left the group wipe his mind of the organization, soon after Black Panther taking his place. The members of the Illuminati began working on solutions to destroy other worlds in the occasion an Incursion happened. Iron Man began working on a partial Dyson Sphere to power a weapon Reed Richards named Sol's Hammer. Doctor Strange retrieved a forbidden tome, with a spell that could destroy a world at the price of the caster's life. When another Incursion happened, the Illuminati traveled to the other Earth to see if they couldn't save people there before destroying the world. They found that the Galaktus of that universe had come to destroy that world to save his universe. They ended up fighting his Herald, Terrax, whom they captured but not in time to stop Galaktus, who consumed the other Earth, averting the Incursion. While interrogating Black Swan, who revealed that the Incursions began with the birth of the Great Destroyer, another Incursion struck, this time in Latveria. The Illuminati took an Anti-Matter Injection System they built if they had the need to destroy the Earth. This incursion seemed different from the others, as the aspect of the sky was blue, which Black Swan indicated as the arrival of the Mapmakers, beings which wait for an incursion in oder to remake one of the Earths after destabilizing one, making a piece of the dead world collide into the living Earth. After realzing the colliding Earth was already dead, Black Panther detonated the trigger of the Anti-Matter Injection System, destroying the other Earth and saving theirs, while Doctor Doom defeated the Mapmakers on his own. Infinity When Thanos and his Black Order arrived Earth in order to demand a tribute in exchange for the survival of its inhabitants, Black Bolt revealed the Illumanti that the Mad Titan used the demand for the tribute of the heads of younglings between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two as a cover for the search of his lost Inhuman-descendant son. Using the Terrigen Codex, the Illumanti embarked on the search for Thanos' son, but were stopped by the appearance of a new incursion in Australia. | Equipment = Formerly the Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Gems | Transportation = Lockjaw, Quinjet | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal, Sol's Hammer | Notes = * The Black Panther was offered membership, but he declined, thinking that working behind other super-heroes' backs was a bad idea to him. He later called them back, and join the group as their leader, facing the Colliding Universes crisis. * While their involvement in Hulk's exile from Earth has been revealed, the true nature and history of the group still remains a secret to most of the world. * An interesting point discovered by Reed Richards during the Dark Reign with the Bridge is that only sixty-seven Earths in other dimensions have succeeded in attaining peace after suffering through the creation of the Illuminati and the Civil War. * The Illuminati's existence and collaboration has at least been partially revealed by the events of World War Hulk, though little else is known other than they have worked together to banish the Hulk; Namor's affiliation is still unknown. When questioned about Namor's role in the Cabal, Marvel has noted that he is the "only one" aware of the existence of both the former Illuminati and the current Cabal. The Skrull Empire knows of both the existence, the general objectives, and the identities of the Illuminati, yet Veranke has been brutally murdered and the empire is decimated; the Beyonder, though apparently gone from Earth-616, possesses the same knowledge, as does Noh-Varr (currently working for the Dark Avengers) and Uatu (who, though having recorded the Illuminati, is unlikely to reveal any confidential information). * It is revealed that though Iron Man indeed has referred to this group as the "Illuminati" (from the time of the Civil War, from his files, and almost certainly further back), he says, after briefly corresponding with Maria Hill in his transmission, "at least that’s what I self-deprecatingly call our little world-saving group," indicating the other members do not call it so. * Black Swan is listed as being a member of the Illuminati in Infinity #1, although she's not.New Brevoort Formspring -- The recap page for Infinity #1 said Black Swan an Illuminati... Wait, is she? | Trivia = | Links = * PopCultureShock:New Avengers: Illuminati - 7 page preview * Newsarama:Illuminating the Illuminati with Brian Bendis }} Category:Priority Copy Edit